Harry and the Beast
by swirling-orange-sunset
Summary: An HD twist on Beauty and the Beast with some RHr, and quite a bit of Tom bashing.
1. It begins

**Prologue  
It begins…**

_Do I start now? You sure? Okay. Ah-hem._

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away there once was a prince. _

_He was known as one of the most handsome men in the world. He appeared to be ethereal. His silver blonde hair, alabaster skin, and silver-blue eyes gave him an angelic appearance._

_But he was less than angelic._

_He was a spoiled, selfish, and arrogant young man who had never known any kind of love._

_But one Christmas it all changed.  
_  
"HERMIONE! RON! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE! I DON'T PAY YOU TWO TO BE A FREELOADER!"

Draco was angry.

Actually, angry may be an understatement. He was furious.

Why?

You'll see.

"Now we're gonna get it. This is all your fault Mione."

"My fault! How is this my fault? You're the one who decided to goof off instead of working! And now 'His Highness' is going to have our heads! And it's all your bloody fault!"

The sounds of their arguing reached a furious Draco, who was pacing like hell, and a knock sounded.

'Great. Just great.'

"Somebody get the bloody door!"

Of course Ron and Hermione are arguing, so Draco was forced to ruin his nice new manicure and answer the door.

He strode to the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" he shouted and was faced with an old woman.

She spoke softly, barely audible in the harsh winds. "Can I please spend the night? Just to have shelter from the bitter cold?"

"And what do you have to give me in return?"

"Nothing but this single rose. Please sir, just for one night to have some warmth against this bitter cold."

He scoffed at her offer and turned her away.

"Please sir I beg you."

"Go away and leave me alone you miserable hag."

He slammed the door shut and started to walk away, but at that moment the door banged back open.

A golden glow filled the foyer and once it died down, Draco saw a woman.

She was pretty, he supposed. Even in only that plain white gown he could see it. Fiery red hair and flawless ivory skin.

But the feature that made her stand out was her eyes. They were green. And not grass green either. A vibrant emerald gaze.

And of course there was the blinding golden glow.

He could tell from looking at her she was something magical…and he'd just made her pretty damn angry.

There was an edge in her gaze and then she started to speak.

"You are Draco Malfoy correct?"

"Who are you?"

Her eyes softened slightly and she spoke gently.

"I am an Enchantress. That is all you need to know for now. The rest will be discovered in time."

"What do you mean the rest will be discovered in time? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry. That is all I can tell you. But I will tell you this. Because you have shown no kindness or compassion for those around you, you will be transformed into a hideous beast. Also those in this castle will be changed too.

"Until you learn how to love, you, and your servants, shall remain in this state. I leave you with these words Draco, you will only have until your 21st birthday to find someone to love who will love you in return. Good luck."

"Please give me another chance!"

"It is too late. I'm sorry."

And with that the glow burned brightly once more as she disappeared.

Then Draco's body started to change and grow, the transformation taking place.

Meanwhile upstairs Hermione and Ron had stopped arguing to hear the agonized howls from the foyer.

"Ron did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The screams stupid. I think something's wrong. Come on," she said pulling Ron down the stairs.

By the time they got to the corridor leading to the hallway, the spell started to take effect on them too.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know!"

Their bodies started to grow smaller and smaller, their arms and legs changing.

_Then they found out about the spell. The castle was thrown into despair. _

_They were stuck as clocks, candlesticks, cups and teapots for who knows how long , until the prince found someone to love that loved him in return. _

**Which they thought was going to be never. The boy was a spoiled prat.**

_Cool it Prongs. _**Sorry. Just having some fun.** _Have fun later._

In the midst of all the drama and pandemonium, Draco's form was still on the floor, not moving.

In his hand, now paw, was a red rose with a golden glow surrounding it.

The spell had begun.


	2. In A Little Village

_Look, I'm alive! I've been really, really behind on fanfiction lately. Life's gotten in the way, so this has taken a backseat to it. Now, when I posted the original, I know that I had two, or even four, a day out, but it was summer. And now it's not. Also, I'm really, really, really trying to update semi-regularly. So to those of you actually reading, thank you and enjoy the ride.

* * *

_

**Chapter 1  
****In a Little Village  
**

_About a year or so later, our story brings us to a little village in the middle of nowhere._

_Now, I believe most of you remember something about another person required to break the spell. Well here he is now.

* * *

_

Harry was bored.

There wasn't any other word to describe it.

He sighed and decided to go for a walk.

He walked around aimlessly, not really noticing anything where he was going, or where anything was until he saw a little store he'd never seen before.

'Might as well go in. I have nothing better to do.'

He stepped inside and saw a woman draped in bright scarves and jingling bracelets, her eyes magnified by her glasses.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

She spoke softly, her voice wispy and dreamlike. "You are in my magic shop. I am Sybil Trelawney and this is 'Divine Destiny'. Welcome young Potter."

Now Harry was freaked out.

This woman was creepy and the stuff she had hanging around was even creepier.

"Hi. Is this a new shop? I've never seen you before."

"Ah-ha!" she screamed out of nowhere, scaring our poor Golden Boy half to death, "So your godfather hasn't told you of me. I am a seer. I know all and I see all."

"What?"

"Oh alas! Your godfather has led you astray! Do not worry my boy! I will show you the wonders of magic!"

"Sure."

'This woman's mental.'

* * *

**She is mental. **_Stop being a smartass and let me narrate._

_For the next few months or so he visited the escaped mental ward patient- _**How come you can make fun of her but I can't?**_ -and she helped him to grow an interest in all things magical. _**Fine, go ahead and ignore me. **_Now please enjoy the song-and-dance act. Popcorn anyone?

* * *

_

The sun rose over the little village and Harry stepped out of the house, book and basket in hand. And the first song commences…this'll be fun.

Harry: Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say…

Arthur: Hello!

Colin: Hello!

Blaise: Hello!

Katie: (flirtatiously) Hello!

Oliver: (hurriedly) Goodbye!

Harry: There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town

Dobby: Morning Harry!

Harry: Morning Dobby.

Dobby: Where're you off to today?

Harry: Sybil's shop. I just finished the most wonderful book about a beanstalk and an ogre and-

Dobby: That's nice. Winky, the baguettes! Hurry up!

Arthur: Look there he goes that boy is strange no question,  
Dazed and distracted can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause his head's up on some cloud  
No denying he's a funny one Harry

Alicia: Hello.

Angelina: Good day.

Alicia: How is your family?

Lavender: Hello.

Seamus: Good day.

Lavender: How's your boyfriend?

Fred/George: We need testers!

Percy: No one's _that_ stupid.

Harry: There must be more than this provincial life.

Trelawney: Harry!

Harry: Morning Sybil. I came to return the book I borrowed.

Trelawney: Finished already?

Harry: I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Trelawney: Not since yesterday.

Harry: That's alright. I'll borrow…this one!

Trelawney: That one? But you've read it twice.

Harry: Well it's my favorite. Far off places, mystical creatures, magic spells, spirits in disguise.

Trelawney: If you like it that much, it's all yours.

Harry: But Sybil!

Trelawney: I insist.

Harry: Well thank you. Thank you very much.

Dennis: Look there he goes that guy is so peculiar  
I wonder if he's feeling well

Colin: With a dreamy far-off look  
And his nose stuck in a magic book

Both: What a puzzle to the rest of us is Harry!

Harry: Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

Pansy: Now there's no question that he's such a cutie  
His looks have got no parallel

Blaise: But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid he's rather odd

Both: He's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us  
Harry

Peter: Wow! You didn't miss a shot Tom! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Tom: I know.

Peter: No beast alive stands a chance against you Tom. And no person either.

Tom: It's true, Peter. And I've got my sights set on that one.

Peter: Him! Black's godson?

Tom: He's the one - the lucky guy I'm going to date.

Peter: But he's -

Tom: The most beautiful man in town. Excluding me.

Peter: Of course, but -

Tom: That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Peter: Well, yeah! I mean you do, but -

Tom: Right from the moment when I met him saw him  
I said he's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only he  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and date Harry

Andromeda: Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy?

Bellatrix: Tom M. Riddle  
Oh he's so cute

Narcissa: Be still my heart  
I'm hardly breathing

All three: He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Alicia: Hello!

Tom: Pardon

Angelina: Good day

Percy: Crazy fools.

Madame Pomfrey: You call this food?

Sally-Anne: What lovely drapes!

Crabbe: Some cheese

Sally-Anne: Ten yards

Crabbe: one pound

Tom: 'scuse me!

Goyle: I'll get the knife

Tom: Please let me through!

Fred: Hey George!

Percy: What now?

Fred: I have some victims

Percy: More disaster!

Dobby: Winky's mistaken  
.  
Harry: There must be more than this provincial life!

Tom: Just watch, I'm going to get Harry for the rest of my life!

All but Tom and Harry: Look there he goes that boy  
is strange but special  
A most peculiar guy you can tell  
It's a pity and a sin  
He doesn't quite fit in  
(A hottie but a funny guy)  
He really is a funny guy  
Harry!

Arthur: Hello!

Colin: Hello!

Blaise: Hello!

Katie: (flirtatiously) Hello.

Oliver: (hurriedly) Good-bye

* * *

_And then the song finished and everyone went about their business. Meanwhile, Tom was sneaking up on the unsuspecting Harry. Poor kid.

* * *

_

In one move, Tom snatched the book away and made Harry face him, a cheesy grin on his face all the while. "Hey there handsome."

"Tom. Can you please give me some space?"

"Why? I don't mind."

Harry's eyes narrowed and replied, "But I do. Can you give me my book back?"

"This old thing?" he asked, keeping the book out of his reach. "How can you read this?" he said, while flipping through the pages, "There aren't any pictures." Then he promptly dropped it in the mud.

"_Some _people use their imaginations," he said from the ground wiping the book clean. He stood back up, only to stare Tom in the face.

"But you could use your time doing better things. Like dating me."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"But Harry-"

They were interrupted by an explosion from a cottage at the edge of town.

"Oh no. Sirius."

Out of nowhere Peter appeared, "Someday crazy old Black's going to get himself killed with those stupid machines. Hahahahaha!"

Soon Tom joined in and they both almost fell over from laughing, Harry glaring at the both of them.

"He is not crazy! Don't talk about my godfather that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about his godfather that way!"

"Hahaha- OW!" Peter abruptly stopped laughing when Tom whacked him on the head.

Harry was about to tell them to buzz off when another explosion sounded and the other two started laughing again. Before leaving, he took one last shot at Tom,

"I'd stick around, but I don't want to have to be around an arrogant, self-absorbed, egotistical jerk like you longer than I have too!"

And with that he turned around and ran back to the cottage.

But, before he left he heard Tom call after him.

"Does this mean you won't go out with me?"


	3. Prisoner

_I'm starting to update semi-regularly! Yayness! Well, I hope y'all enjoy._

**

* * *

Chapter 2  
****Prisoner**

Harry reached the little cottage and opened the door, only to see smoke.

'Now what happened?' "Sirius? Sirius? Where are you?"

Suddenly, he heard someone coughing from further in.

"Sirius?"

He was caught off-guard when he saw him get up from the mess on the floor.

"There you are! You had me worried you idiot!"

"Hi Harry! Don't worry about me I'm fine. I've been through worse remember?"

He rolled his eyes as Harry started to go into mother hen mode.

"Sirius Orion Black you could have gotten yourself killed! I don't care if you survived through worse, and although I don't want to admit it, you are going to get yourself killed one day, just like Peter said."

"Peter? Peter Pettigrew? What the hell were you doing talking to him?"

"Nothing Sirius. Tom was trying to get a date with me again and Peter tagged along."

"I don't get why you won't give him a chance. He's pretty good-looking and everyone in town loves him."

"I won't give him a chance because he's a conceited jerk who's self-absorbed and thinks everyone worships the ground he walks on."

At this Sirius just laughed and said, "Well everyone pretty much does."

"Anyway, this isn't about me, it's about you and that machine of yours that could've killed you!"

"Relax Harry. I give up," he said delivering a swift kick to the machine, "This stupid piece of crap won't work no matter how hard I try."

Then, the machine started sputtering and then Harry and Sirius were almost hit in the head by a piece of wood.

With wide eyes they watched the machine work.

"Sirius, you did it! You really did it!"

"Inventor's Fair here I come!"

* * *

_A few days later Sirius was ready and packed and now he was making excuses why he shouldn't go.

* * *

_

"Sirius come on! It's a day's trip to get there and you don't have a moment to lose!"

"I don't know Harry, I mean will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. Besides you'll see Remus. He lives near there remember?"

At the mention of the name his face brightened immediately and started the wagon. "Bye Harry! See you soon!"

And Harry waved to the retreating figure.

* * *

_Now it was a few hours later we see Sirius who has reached a fork in the road. One path looks like it'll take awhile but it's bathed in sunlight and you can see the end of it. The other led into a dark forest that looked pretty creepy._

**But Sirius' laziness, impatience and innate sense of adventure made him choose the forest path. **

_You mean his stupidity! That idiot really is going to get himself killed. _

**You're just upset that your boyfriend could die soon. **

_Well how would you feel if Lily died and you were left alone? _

**Don't bring Lily into this! **

_Well you brought Sirius into this! _

_Guys! The story. Please! You can argue later. _

_**Fine.**_

_Sirius pulled the horse's reigns and tried to get her to go to the forest path. _

**Apparently the horse was smarter because it stayed in the direction of the longer path.**

_Hush James.

* * *

_

"Stubborn horse. C'mon Hedwig we're going this way."

Finally the horse relented and started going towards the forest. Sometime later they were still wandering around in the woods, leading Sirius to realize they were lost.

"Where are we? This stupid map isn't any good."

Just then he heard it.

Growls.

Meaning more than one something was behind him.

He turned around and there they were.

A pack of wolves.

All snarling and drooling and eyeing him like he was the next course…which he was.

Then he did it. He snapped the reigns to the horse and it galloped away, only to end up at a cliff.

Sirius' face was very pale but he couldn't help but feel a slight satisfaction. 'They were wrong. My inventions didn't kill me. The wolves did.'

He closed his eyes and waited for the attack. It didn't come. He opened his eyes only to see the wolves chasing after Hedwig and the wagon.

Sirius stood up slowly and after checking nothing was broken, then walked in the direction he thought was the road.

Sirius ended up in front of a pair of tall iron gates that seemed to touch the sky. Behind it was a gigantic castle. He pushed open the gate and walked until he reached the entrance.

He entered the giant doors and saw no one. "Hello? Is anyone here? Hello?"

Sirius walked a bit farther into the castle.

* * *

Unbeknownst to him, there was an argument going on.

"Look Mione a visitor! We should help him."

"Help him? I agree that it's the morally correct thing to do, but the Master will have our head! Remember the last time you said we should do something and we did?"

"We left Malfoy alone, goofed off and made him answer the door where he met the Enchantress who turned us all into clocks, candlesticks, and our master into a huge monster. I know, I know. I don't care what you say, I'm doing it."

"Ron, no!"

"Hello there sir! Are you lost?"

Shocked and relieved that someone could help him, Sirius answered. "Yes. Where are you?"

He picked up the candelabrum, aka Ron, and walked around more.

"Right here."

Sirius dropped Ron in surprise when he felt the candlestick tap him on the shoulder.

"You can talk!"

"And walk and move. Oh and I can sing and dance too!"

"How? What? Why?"

Sirius was kind of freaked out now. It wasn't everyday you saw a talking candlestick.

'I wonder if this has anything with that medicine Snape sold me. I knew I should've checked it first!'

"Look what you've done Ron! You scared the poor man. I'm so sorry sir for my friend's poor behavior."

Another voice, this time female, spoke.

Sirius looked around for the strange voices and took a long, long look at both enchanted objects.

First a candlestick with bright blue eyes that seemed to be covered in red spots, possibly freckles, with its candles in flame. Next to that was a clock that was probably the origin of the female's voice. The clock looked up at him with doe brown eyes that seemed to hold infinite wisdom.

Sirius snapped out of his shock and asked, "How is this possible?" while picking up the clock and looking at her mechanism.

"Excuse me! I am a person, not a toy!"

"Actually Mione, you're a clock now."

The clock, 'Mione' as the candlestick had said, looked irritated at the nickname.

"How many times have I told you? My name is _Her_mione. Okay?"

"Fine. Now come on sir. We will warm you by the fireplace and you will have a hot drink."

They arrived in the lounge where they made him sit down in a big, cushy armchair. Soon a cart arrived with a pot of tea and a teacup.

"Ron are you mad? That's the Master's chair!"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Have some tea."

Sirius gently picked up the teacup and brought it to his lips.

"Hey you tickle!"

He brought the teacup away from his lips and saw a pair of brown eyes and freckles identical to Ron's.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Ginny and I think you're kinda cute."

"Thanks but I'm taken."

"Oh well."

As they were talking the others were fretting over the Master coming in at any moment.

No one noticed the figure moving in the shadows until it stood right in front of the fireplace, his fangs right in Sirius's face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a traveler and I got lost. I'll leave soon."

"Who let him in?"

Everyone pointed to Hermione and Ron without hesitating.

"I'll deal with you two later," he growled at them then turned back to Sirius.

He pulled him out of the chair then tossed him into the dungeon.

Just before leaving he turned around and said, "You're not leaving anytime soon. I'd be prepared to never see the light of day ever again."

* * *

_Meanwhile in the village…_

_Tom was standing in front of Harry's cottage with a full wedding party assembled and was talking with Peter._

**Oh boy. Scene 10: Tom tries to get Harry to date him. Take 1,937,203.

* * *

**

"When I come out of the house with Harry you-"

"I know! I strike up the band."

Peter signaled the band to start up and the wedding march played. Tom smacked Peter upside the head.

"Not yet you doofus!"

Tom turned to face his wedding party and made a little speech. "I want to thank you all for coming to my wedding here today. Now, I have to go in and propose to the boy."

At this most laughed while the majority of the women cried, the Black Sisters the most dramatically.

* * *

_From inside the cottage Harry was reading a book, unaware of the terror that awaited him. _

**The terror known as Tom Marvolo Riddle.**

_Who chose that moment to knock on the door.

* * *

_

Harry got up and looked through the periscope Sirius built and saw Tom's face.

He groaned, obviously knowing why he was there, and opened the door. "Hello Tom. What a pleasant surprise," he said in a tone that clearly said that his visit was anything but pleasant.

"Hello Harry. Today is the day all your dreams come true."

"And what would you know about my dreams?"

"Never mind that. Today is the day," He paused to check his teeth in the mirror, "Today is the day you and I get married."

'Get married! Why that stupid, conceited, arrogant, brainless- getting off track Harry.' "Us? Get married?"

"Yes. Picture this Harry. A rustic little hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, you hanging up the laundry, and the kids playing on the floor with the dogs."

"And how are we supposed to have children?"

"Not ours. I'm going to have other wives to bear my children, but you will be the one hanging from my arm. I'll have about five or six."

"Wives?"

"No. Children. Strapping young boys like me."

'Think quick Har, think quick. I got it!' "Tom, I'm flattered."

"I knew you would be."

Harry started slowly inching toward the door. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me." His back touched the door, his hand groping for the knob. "But Tom, I don't deserve you!" Swiftly he opened the door, got out of the way, and Tom fell face first into the mud.

* * *

He stumbled onto his feet just as the band went into full swing.

Tom stomped his way over to the awaiting crowd.

"I take it he said no?" Tom wordlessly picked him up and dropped him unceremoniously into a mud puddle next to a pig.

"Mark my words. He_ will_ be mine."

"He definitely said no. He's acting crankier than usual."

The pig just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later Harry stepped out once he saw the last of the wedding party leave. He glanced around him suspiciously.

"Is he gone?"

Once he was sure it was safe he picked up the bucket of chicken feed and got to his chores.

"Can you imagine the nerve of that boorish, brainless…"

Harry: Harry Riddle!  
Can't you just see it?  
Harry Riddle!  
His trophy 'wife'  
No sir! Not me!  
I guarantee it!  
I want much more than this provincial life

:He ran to the field a bit farther from their house:

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
But for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned

Harry heard neighing behind him and turned around to see Hedwig with the wagon hitched to her, but no Sirius.

"Oh no. Hedwig?"

He ran to her and unhitched the wagon, then mounted her. "Come on girl. We're going to find Sirius."

A while later Harry found the castle deep in the dark woods. He dismounted and went to push open the gates, but they did of their own accord.

'Strange,' then he shrugged off the feeling of foreboding and walked into the foyer.

"Siri? Siri are you here?"

* * *

In the kitchen Ginny was running, well hopping actually, to her mother.

"Mum there's a cute guy in the castle!"

"Now Ginny stop making up stories! Now get into the wash with the rest of them."

"But Mum-"

"Mrs. Weasley! Zere's a boy in ze castle!" Fleur said appearing from the hall."

Ginny looked smug as she said, "Told you so."

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

And, as before, Ron and Hermione were bickering…again.

"No Ron! Remember the last time you decided to help some poor unfortunate soul? Because if you don't he's in the dungeon!"

"But maybe he's the one to break the spell."

"Him? He's a guy!"

"So? The Enchantress only said someone must love him and he must love them back. She never said it had to be a girl."

"You can help but be careful Ron."

"I will."

Harry had found the stairway to the tower. He climbed up the stairs, Ron and Hermione hopping after him, and as soon as he reached the top when he heard someone coughing.

"Siri?"

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Sirius!"

He ran to his godfather's cell, chafing his hands, attempting to get some warmth back into them.

"What are you doing in this horrible place Harry? You shouldn't be here."

"Never mind that. You had me so worried. At least you're alive. But your hands. They're cold as ice. We have to get you out of here."

"No you get out of here. Before he comes back."

"Who? Before who comes back Siri?"

"Me."

Harry noticed the presence behind him a little too late. The torch he'd been holding was knocked out of his hand and it landed in the water, plunging them into darkness.

"Get out of here Harry! Now!"

They both ignored Sirius's cries and the figure, the master of the castle Harry presumed, addressed him. "Who are you?"

"Harry. Who are you?"

"None of your concern."

"Then can you let him go? He's sick. He could die here."

"He was trespassing on my property. He deserves to die."

Harry's eyes settled in a glare and his emerald eyes darkened.

"He is sick and he needs to get out of here. I will not let him die. Especially in a place like this."

"And what do you have to offer?"

"Myself. Take me instead. I'll stay here with you in the castle. Forever."

"Deal," and he turned to leave the dungeon.

"Wait! You promised to let Sirius go."

"Yes I did." He moved to unlock the door.

"One more thing, if I am to live here…can I at least see what you look like?"

"In time."

"Please? Come into the light."

He stepped out from the shadows and Harry could fully see the creature before him. He was covered head to toe in light brown fur with different shades of blond mixed in here and there. Harry could see the paws and the fangs.

But they didn't scare him the most. It was the eyes. He found himself thinking that those eyes belonged to someone too beautiful to be such a monster. They were a silvery blue that seemed to change from grey to blue to silver with every movement he made. They also seemed to hold an endless amount of pain and loneliness.

Harry snapped out of his stupor when the beast moved to unlock Sirius's door and dragged him out of the cell.

Harry rushed to the window just in time to see the beast throw Sirius into a carriage and commanding it to drop him off at the village. He turned back and made his way back up to the tower.

Harry was on the floor, his head buried in his knees and tears starting to form. The beast walked in to see him in that position. Touched by an odd moment of concern, he walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. 

"Are you alright?"

Harry wrenched his shoulder away from his grasp and looked up at him. "I may never see him again. You could've at least let me say goodbye. You could've let me say goodbye!"

He could tell Harry was very close to tears and spoke with as much gentleness as he could muster. "Come with me. I will show you to your room."

He looked up at him surprised. "My room?"

"Would you rather stay here? I can arrange that."

Harry scrambled to stand up. "No, I'll go with you."

He followed the beast down various dark hallways and corridors. Harry slammed into the beast when he noticed they had stopped at a door.

"This is where you will be staying."

From his hand, Ron gave him some advice from his 'expertise' in wooing. "Invite the boy to dinner. I think he'll enjoy it."

Just before the door closed he spoke to Harry one last time. "You will join me for dinner later tonight. And that is not a request!"

Harry asked him one more question before he left. "Wait!"

"Yes?" a bit of irritation crept into his voice.

"What do I call you? Do you have a name?"

"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy. Call me Draco. Now is that all?"

"Yes. Thank you. Draco."

A small smile. "Your welcome."

Harry landed face first on the bed and sobbed into the luxurious pillows. 'So this is the rest of my life.' He cried bitter tears for himself and Sirius.


	4. An Eventful First Night

_Woo-hoo! A decent sized chapter…and from me. Will wonders never cease. Anyways, a teeny warning, a bit of Peter/Tom idiocy. But you people probably wanted to see that. Also, I combined two chapters to form this whole big one so you people better appreciate this.

* * *

_

**Chapter 3  
An Eventful First Night  
**

_We leave Harry in his room for a bit and head back to the village where Tom is ranting and raving about a couple of things.

* * *

_

"Who does he think he is? I'm Tom Riddle damn it! He's tangled with the wrong man!"

Peter attempted to console his boss, "More beer?"

"What for? It won't help. I've been disgraced. Humiliated. Rejected. And by the bookworm with a nice ass!" And Tom's head fell onto the table with a thunk.

"Tom! Come on! You got to pull yourself together."

* * *

Peter: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Tom  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Ev'ry guy here'd love to be you, Tom  
Even when taking your lumps  
There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're ev'ryone's favorite guy  
Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as you Tom  
No one's quick as you Tom  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as yours Tom

For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Dom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Peter and Chorus: No one's been like you Tom  
A king pin like you Tom

Peter: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Tom

Tom: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Peter and Chorus: My what a guy, that Tom!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Peter: Tom is the best  
And the rest are all drips

Chorus: No one fights like you Tom  
Douses lights like you Tom

Peter: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Tom!

Black Sisters: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Tom: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Peter: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Tom: That's right!  
And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

Chorus: No one hits you Tom  
Matches wits like you Tom

Peter: In a spitting match nobody spits like you Tom

Tom: I'm especially good at expectorating!  
Ptoooie!

Chorus: Ten points for you Tom!

Tom: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Ev'ry morning to help me get large  
And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

Chorus: Oh, ah, wow!  
My what a guy, that Tom!  
No one shoots like Tom  
Makes those beauts like you Tom

Peter: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Tom

Tom: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

Chorus: My what a guy…  
That Tom!

* * *

_The song finished and Sirius chose that moment to burst in._

"Somebody help me! Please! He's got Harry! We have to gather a search party now!"

"Calm down Black!"

"There's no time! No time to calm down! He's got Harry locked up somewhere!" He screamed into Tom's face, his grip lifting him off the floor.

"Get a grip Black! Now, shut up and tell me what happened to Harry and who has him?"

"A beast! A fucking ten-foot tall beast with huge monstrous jaws that has **my** nephew locked up in his castle who's going to keep him there forever, and you're telling me to get a grip?"

"Knew he was a whacko. Throw 'im out boys!"

"What are you doing? Unhand me you animals!"

Sirius's rant was cut off when he was thrown into the snow.

"Crazy old Black. Always good for a laugh. Ten-foot tall beast my ass."

The two men laughed and continued to get themselves drunk.

* * *

"Crazy old Black. Hmm…crazy old Black."

* * *

Tom: Peter, I'm afraid I've been thinking

Peter: A dangerous pastime

Tom: I know  
But that wacky old coot's Harry's godfather  
And his sanity's only so-so  
Now the wheels in my head have been turning,  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
See, I've promised myself I'd marry Harry  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!  
:to Peter: If I… :whisper:

Peter: Yes?

Tom: Then we . . . :whisper:

Peter: No! Would he?

Tom:whisper: Guess!

Peter: Now I get it!

Both: Let's go!  
No one plots like you Tom

Tom: Takes cheap shots like Tom

Peter: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Tom

All: And his marriage we soon will be celebrating  
My what a guy…  
That Tom!

_Outside in the town square…_

"Will no one help me?"

* * *

_Back to the castle, Harry was still sobbing into the pillows when he heard a knock on the door._

"Who is it?"

"Mrs. Weasley dear."

Harry hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes, and went to answer the door. He opened it to see…absolutely nothing there.

"Down here luv."

"Oh my…"

"I thought you'd like some tea. Maybe it'll help you a bit."

" But you're… it's impossible…I can't be…I need to lie down."

He backed away, but ended up hitting something.

"Watch it!"

Harry turned around. Standing behind him was a wardrobe. "I'm really sorry. But how are you alive? How can you talk?"

"We weren't always like this sweetie. We were actually people a while back. So, you're the new arrival? Better than the last one. Screechy voice, pug face, too much cleavage and all she wore were low-cut dresses. Ugh. I still get nightmares."

Harry seemed to be more interested in the fact that they were once human rather than the previous guest. "You were? Do you all have names?"

"Yep. My name's Parvati, former maid of the wardrobe. Used to pick out the outfits that the Master would wear. And boy could he wear them. The teapot, also known as, Mrs. Weasley, is in charge of practically everything in this castle. Oh, and the teacup you're drinking from is Ginny, her daughter."

He looked at the cup and noticed it was living. In his shock, he almost dropped her.

"Hi."

"Hi. Who're you?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. I'm a guest in this castle."

"Hi Harry. You're cute."

"Ginny behave yourself! We have to get him ready for dinner!" The three objects moved to get him prepared.

Harry didn't move. "I'm not going."

The three women turned to him in shock.

"Why not dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Because."

"He's not that bad once you get to know him. He's had a hard life. He's found it hard to be kind or loving."

"That's too bad for him. But I am not changing my mind. I am not going to dinner with that…thing."

He moved to open the door when Parvati blocked his way.

"No! You **have** to go! If you don't the Master will be real upset. And take it out on us! You wouldn't want us all to suffer would you?" She batted her eyes and Harry caved.

"Alright. I'll go-"

"Oh no you won't. Parvati, stop making the boy feel guilty! He doesn't have to go if he doesn't wish to."

"Well, do you want Malfoy walking around acting like he's PMS-ing?"

"It still doesn't give you a right to try and fool poor Harry!"

"Who cares? I am not going to deal with-"

"Ahem."

They all turned to the doorway to see Hermione standing there.

"Excuse me? Dinner is being served now."

_

* * *

_

_Mrs. Weasley headed to the dining room to stall Draco, who was now pacing furiously._

"Now Draco dear, you have to relax. You have to give the poor thing some time. He did lose his freedom and his family in one day."

Ron, as usual, wasn't really being much help. "Have you considered the fact that he might be the one to break the spell?"

"Of course I have! My IQ is higher than yours Weasley. I think I'd have thought about that."

Deciding to ignore the barb he simply continued, "Then it's all good. You fall in love with him, he falls in love with you, you snog a bit, then we all get back to normal by midnight."

"Now Ron. After all this time, you should know love doesn't work that way. It takes a lot of time and patience."

The door started to open and the mood started to pick up…only to reveal the arrival to be Hermione, and not Harry.

"Where is he?" Draco gritted through his teeth.

"He's…uh…he's…sort of…kind of…not…coming to dinner.

There was only silence for a few moments then…

"………………WHAT!"

"Draco wait!"

Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley ran after Draco who'd run to Harry's chambers.

He stopped in front of Harry's door and started banging on it. "I TOLD YOU TO COME TO DINNER!"

From inside Harry replied defiantly, "I'm not hungry."

"YOU COME OUT NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

"Um, Draco dear," Mrs. Weasley interjected, "I don't believe this is the best way to win his affections."

"Yeah Malfoy. At least **attempt **to be a gentleman."

"But he is being so fucking difficult!"

"Draco! Be gentler to him. Gentle."

"Okay. Gentle." Draco cleared his throat then tried again, "I'd be honored if you would join me for dinner…please?"

"No."

"See what I mean?"

"Calm down Draco."

He remained heedless of her advice. "YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"I can try can't I? It's preferable to sticking around you!"

"THEN STAY THERE AND STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!" And Draco stalked away.

"Oh dear. This has turned into quite the disaster. I'll go find Draco. Maybe I can calm the poor dear down." And with that she hopped away.

Ron and Hermione watched her leave then Hermione spun around to talk to Ron. "I want you to stand guard Ron. Did you hear me? Stand guard. Wait for him to come out. Do **not** suck face with Fleur." Then she went somewhere else, leaving a grumbling Ron behind her.

* * *

"Who does he think he is? I'm the Master of this castle! He should obey me!" He picked up the mirror, "Show me the boy!"

The glass glowed for a moment then a shower of sparks exploded, showing Harry still inside his room arguing with Parvati.

"**_He's not that bad once you get the chance to know him."_**

"_**I don't care. His little tantrum earlier proved that he's an immature spoiled brat."**_

"_**Give him a chance. Get to know him first."**_

"_**I don't want anything to do with him! He can rot in hell for all I care!"**_

Draco sighed and placed the mirror back onto the table. "I'm just kidding myself Molly. He'll never see me as a person. Just a monster."

* * *

_Later Harry risked going out of his room to search for food. He walked by Ron, who was making out with Fleur, and made his way to the nearest stairway, following the aroma of food._

"Ronald! Zis isn't proper. You are supposed to be watching ze boy!"

"What boy?"

Fleur giggled then shrieked in surprise when Ron dropped her.

"Ronald!"

"Look! He's emerged! I'm sorry Fleur. I'll be back later."

"Well I never." And she went away muttering French under her breath.

* * *

"Get into the cupboard with the others, Ginny. It's time for bed."

"But Mum I don't want to!"

"No excuses Gin. Get in."

Behind them the stove was grumbling. "A culinary masterpiece. Wasted! Oh the tragedy!"

"Oh shut up you. We've all had a long night."

Hermione jumped into the conversation, "Well in my opinion, the boy was being stubborn. The Master did ask politely."

As Mrs. Weasley's look she added, "Okay, he was **attempting** to be polite. But he did ask at least."

"Draco should know that if he doesn't learn to control his temper, the sp-"

"Well hello there," Hermione cut her off after noticing Harry in the doorway. "I am Hermione Granger. I am second only to the Master himself."

At that moment Ron appeared behind him.

"Oh yes. And that panting candlestick behind you is Ron Weasley, our resident idiot."

"Hey!"

"Now, may I enquire as to why you are here? Is there anything you'd like?"

"Well, I am a bit hungry," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Did you hear that? He's hungry! Get the fire going! Press the napkins! Wake the china!"

"Didn't you hear what the Master said?"

"Oh pish-posh! I am not letting the poor child go hungry! Not on my watch!"

Hermione gave up. "Fine then. Get him a crust of bread and a glass of water."

"Mione! I'm ashamed. You're supposed to be the moral obsessed one! He's our guest. Not a prisoner."

"Alright already! Stop guilt-tripping me! Give him a decent meal then. But keep it down. I don't fancy being caught by Draco."

"Thank you my darling Mione," Ron replied with a smile while Hermione blushed. "Now, dinner wouldn't be complete without music would it?"

Her smile disappeared. "Music!" she choked out.

* * *

Ron: My dear Harry, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Harry  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, man, they're from France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Yes, our guest  
Be our guest!

Chorus: Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"

Ron: We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

Chorus: And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest

Ron: If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Chorus: Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
We've an array may we suggest  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any dinner  
Don't believe me? Ask the china  
Singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
So, be our guest!

Ron: Be our guest!

Chorus: Be our guest!

:Hermione gets stuck in the spotlight and tries to slink away:

Ron: Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving

:Ron pulls her back and she struggles:

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone

:The salt shakers make it look like it's snowing while Ron still has a grip on a scowling Hermione:

For a yearwe've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

:Ron does something and Hermione ends up landing in Jell-O…upside down:

Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

:He steps on a fork in the Jell-O and Hermione goes flying:

Mrs. Weasley: It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, he'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

Chorus: We've got a lot to do!

Mrs. Weasley: Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

Chorus: He's our guest!

Mrs. Weasley: He's our guest!

Chorus: He's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going

:The candles make two rows and at the end in the center is Ron with what looks like a top hat and a match as a cane:

Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!

* * *

They all struck a pose while Harry laughed and clapped delightfully. "That was wonderful!"

"It was wasn't it? Great show everyone! Now everyone go to bed!"

"I can't sleep now! I mean, I've never been in an enchanted castle before."

"Enchanted?" Hermione chuckled nervously, "Who said it was enchanted?"

A fork chose that moment to run by.

She gave an anxious grin then turned to Ron. "You told him didn't you? I knew it! It's always you and your big mouth!"

"Actually I figured it out by myself. I'd like to look around if that's alright."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You might so poking around places you aren't supposed to be in."

"Then maybe you could show me around. I'm sure you know a lot about this castle."

"Well, actually I do."

* * *

Later we find Harry, and an unwilling Ron, are being given a tour by Hermione. "As you can see, the pseudo-façade dripped away to reveal the Rococo design. Note the unusual vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the _Baroque _period. And, as I always say, if it's not _Baroque, _don't fix it!" she said before breaking into a fit of giggles. Hermione spun around to see the suits of armor had all turned to look at Harry. "As you were!"

"Um Harry? Where are you?" She turned around to see Harry had stopped at a particular staircase.

"Where does this go?"

Both enchanted objects blocked his path. "Nothing. Nothing at all. It's all dull and dusty in there."

"If it was nothing you two wouldn't be blocking my way. What is it for?"

"Oh nothing. It's not Malfoy's private wing."

"Ron!" Hermione turned to glare at him.

"So that's what it is. I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"He isn't hiding anything."

"Then you wouldn't be so desperate to keep me out."

"We have some tapestries that go back to-"

"Maybe later."

"How about the gardens? Or the library?"

That caught his attention.

"You have a library?"

"Yes we do!"

"With books!"

"Lots and lots of books."

"Thousands of books!"

"Forests of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied…" and it trailed off as both walked down the hall unaware Harry wasn't behind them and was sneaking into Malfoy's wing.

He hurried up the stairs, glancing behind him once in a while, and entered a dark hallway full of statues and shattered mirrors. Harry reached two doors with intricate designs and he pushed them open. All Harry saw was knocked over furniture, torn draperies and paintings.

But one particular painting caught his eye. The man looked very familiar. He couldn't find any word to describe him except pale…and beautiful. Those eyes. He'd seen them before. They were almost as beautiful as- he stopped the thought before it finished. Then the rose caught Harry's attention.

It gave off an ethereal glow, suspended in the air by an unseen force. He took off the glass protecting it and reached out to touch it.

His hand was stopped by a paw holding it in a tight grip, almost breaking it.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?"

Harry looked up only to meet Draco's furious gaze.

"I didn't know! I didn't know!"

Draco smashed something in his anger and ripped apart the whole room. Slowly Harry backed away when Draco turned to look at him. He bared his teeth and growled while Harry inched his way to the door. In a sudden move, Draco had his arm in a vice grip.

"Get. Out," he said calmly to Harry.

"Please stop. You're hurting me. Please. Let go of me. You're hurting me."

Draco kept on talking like he hadn't heard. "Get out."

"Let go of me!" He attempted to pull his hand out of his grip and he just held on tighter.

"GET OUT!"

He seemed shocked at his own outburst and let go of Harry.

He took a chance and ran out of the room, down the stairs, and out into the night, passing Ron and Hermione on the way.

"Wait! Wait! Come back!"

He went on, heedless of their cries.

Draco sighed after the anger left him, making him feel numb…and extremely stupid. He should really learn to control his temper.

* * *

By this time, Harry was already deep into the forest and the cold had started to sink into his bones. He'd only had time to grab Hedwig and his cloak before high-tailing it out of there.

In hindsight, it was probably a very stupid thing to do, but hey, he'd been really scared! It'd made sense…at the time.

He stopped suddenly, rooted to the spot. A wave of fear came over him when he heard the growls behind him. Harry turned around already knowing what was there. His turning around only confirmed his suspicion. Wolves. A whole pack.

They started to close in on him coming closer and closer, trapping Harry and Hedwig in a circle. He closed his eyes and braced himself. After a few moments of nothing he opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw.

Draco had tracked him down and was now fighting the wolves off. He clawed at the wolves, tearing them off as they all attacked him at once.

One got the chance to sink his teeth into Draco and he flings them off, making the others all run away whimpering.

Harry opened his mouth to thank him but stopped when he saw Draco collapse into the snow. He lifted him as gently as possible and placed him on Hedwig, then they walked back to the castle.

* * *

Once they'd reached the castle Harry had immediately tended to Draco's wounds. Of course he was failing miserably. Every time he tried to place the compress on his wounds, Draco would move out of the way, growl out of him, and bare his teeth before continuing to pout.

He finally touched the wounds and Draco roared at him.

"That hurts you git!"

Harry was unfazed, "It wouldn't hurt if you would just sit still!"

"If you hadn't run away, I wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away in the first place!"

Draco struggled to think of something. "Well, if you hadn't been in my private wing, none of this would have happened," he finished triumphantly.

Harry just smirked at him. "If you'd learn to control your temper, then I wouldn't have gotten frightened and run away."

Draco couldn't think of anything this time, and just pouted at him while he cleaned the wounds.

Harry spoke again in a softer tone, "By the way Draco, I want to thank you. You saved my life back there."

He smiled. "No problem Harry."

And they grew just a bit closer.


	5. It's Love

_Hi people! Me again. I want to thank all you people who reviewed._

_Also, a little warning, I, for some weird, unknown reason, put a copious amount of Lucius/Tom flirting. Like I said, I don't know why, but it's there anyway._

_Now I'll let you read.

* * *

_

**Chapter 4  
****It's Love  
**

_In the village, Tom and Peter were putting their demented little plan into action. At the moment, they were bargaining with Lucius Malfoy, the owner of the town's insane asylum._

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. I hope this visit hasn't inconvenienced you."

"No problem at all Tom. Anything for you. And please, call me Lucius," he said, batting his eyelashes. _(Somebody kill me **now**.)_

"Of course. Lucius."

"Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I need you to help me. Will you?"

"That depends. What's in this for me? I don't make midnight visits for nothing," Lucius said slyly while inching himself closer to Tom.

Tom smirked at him then pulled out a wad of cash. Lucius's interest peaked.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now, you see, I have my heart set on banging Harry, but the boy needs some…persuasion."

Peter scoffed, "Some? He turned you down flat!" then he broke into a fit of hysterical giggles. "Ow!" He stopped abruptly when Tom whacked him upside the head and knocked his face into his mug of beer.

"Tell me, Lucius, have you ever heard of Sirius Black?"

"Yes. I know Black. Was my late ex-wife's cousin. But as loony as he can be, he's harmless. Wouldn't hurt a fly."

"That doesn't matter. Everyone knows Black's crazy. He came in here yesterday ranting and raving about gigantic ten-foot tall beasts. My point is that Harry would do anything and everything to protect his dear sweet godfather."

"Including marrying him." Tom lifted his arm up in warning and Peter ducked under his mug.

Lucius butted in, "So you want me to put Black into the asylum unless Harry agrees to marry you?"

They both nodded.

"That's just despicable." He grinned evilly. "I like that in a man. You got yourself a deal."

* * *

In the cottage, Sirius was running wild, hurriedly packing up maps and compasses, muttering under his breath all the while.

"If no one's going to help me find him, then I'll do it myself! I'll find the creepy castle and get Harry out of there!"

He slammed the door and walked into the woods.

Tom and Peter missed him by mere minutes.

They walked right to the door and pounded on it. "Harry? Black? Is anybody there?"

"Oh well. Guess no one's here. Let's go home and try another day." Peter tried to walk away, before Tom picked him up by the collar and dropped him in the snow.

"Stay here and don't move a muscle until they get home. Got it?"

"Oh fine," he grumbled.

Peter sputtered from his spot in the snow. "But…but…ugh!"

He hit the tree in his frustration and he was covered in snow.

* * *

_Draco watched Harry play in the snow with Hedwig, a small smile on his face all the while._

_After his little heroic rescue, the two had started to warm up to each other. The change was noticeable to all. _

**Which leads us to this little fluff fest going on right now.**

"There's something about him. I've never felt like this before."

"Me thinks Malfoy has a teeny crush on our Harry there."

"Shut it Weasley. But I do want to do something for him. Something big. Something romantic. Something he'll just love…but what?"

"Well you could give him the usual things. Flowers…chocolates…and of course, a popular favorite, promises you don't intend to keep."

"Ron! It has to be something special. Something that interests him. I know!"

* * *

"Where are we going?

"You'll see. Harry, there's something I want to show you. But I need you to close your eyes first."

He gave him a hesitant look.

"Please? It's a surprise."

Harry sighed and complied. Then Draco took him by the hand, leading him into the room.

"Can I open them yet?"

"Not yet. Wait here."

He let go and left Harry standing there. Draco opened the curtains, letting light flood into the room, and then he said, "Okay. Now open them."

He did.

Harry gasped. "It's…it's wonderful. I've never…I've never seen so many books in my life!"

He looked around the grand library and started looking through shelves.

"Do you like it Harry?" he asked softly.

"Like it? I love it!" he shouted before hugging Draco tightly. "It's wonderful!" Absolutely wonderful!"

"Then it's all yours."

"Mine?"

Draco nodded.

Harry screamed again before glomping Draco.

* * *

"Did you just see that? Did you just see that?"

"I knew it'd work," Hermione said smugly.

"So? The library might have been your idea, but I'm the one who let him in!"

"You two quit arguing. You'll spoil the moment. Besides, things are starting to look up for all of us."

"What is?"

"Zis I so exciting!"

Ginny kept pouting, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing dear. Now come along. We have to get back to work."

"But what's going on!"

* * *

The next morning they were all eating oatmeal for breakfast. Harry watched in semi-horror at Draco's nonexistent table manners. Ginny nudged the spoon towards him and he tried to use it, slurping noisily all the while.

Harry had an idea. He picked up his bowl, and Draco did the same. They raised them in a toast and sipped their oatmeal.

Later that day, Harry was showing Draco how to feed the birds.

* * *

Harry: There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before

* * *

He placed some birdseed in his hand and watched as the birds all flew to Draco, nesting in his fur, then he collapsed into giggles before falling into the snow.

* * *

Draco: He glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched he didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then he's never looked at me that way before

* * *

Harry used Draco to steady himself as he got up and then span around in the snow.

* * *

Harry: New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

* * *

Unaware to the 'happy couple', Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny were watching from inside.

* * *

Ron: Well, who'd have thought?

Mrs. Weasley: Well, bless my soul

Hermione: Well, who'd have known?

Mrs. Weasley: Well, who indeed?

Ron: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Mrs. Weasley: It's so peculiar. Wait and see

Ron and Hermione: We'll wait and see

All three: A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

* * *

Later Harry and Draco were by the fireplace, Harry reading to him while Draco just grinned stupidly while gazing at Harry with adoration.

* * *

Hermione: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before

Ginny: What?

Mrs. Weasley: There may be something there that wasn't there before

Ginny: What's there mum?

Mrs. Weasley: I'll tell you when you're a bit older dear.

* * *

That evening, Draco was getting prepared for his 'big date' with Harry. At the moment, he was having a bath while servants flitted about and scrubbed him, groomed him. Rubbed his skin raw. The usual you know.

"I don't think I can do this."

"But you have to Malfoy! Tonight is **the **night. I can feel it! Today, you must be bold. Daring."

"Bold and daring?" he asked while shaking himself dry, "I need real advice, not stupid things like 'bold and daring', Weasley."

Ron continued, ignoring Draco's barb, "Tonight, there will be soft music, romantic candlelight, provided by me of course, and then at the opportune moment, you will confess your love and we'll all be human again!"

"I can do that," Draco scoffed. "Can't I?"

"You do care for Harry don't you?"

"I don't know! I guess I do…sort of."

"Then tell him damn it! You can't waste more time then you already have!"

They stayed in silence as Draco's fur was trimmed and snipped and put into ridiculous styles.

"Voila! You look so…so…um…"

"Stupid."

"Not the exact word I'd use…well, actually it is."

"Not helping Weasley."

"Maybe a bit more off the top?"

More clipping and snipping then it stopped.

"That's more like it!"

Hermione appeared at the door. "Draco, your, ahem, 'lady', awaits you."

* * *

Harry enters in a emerald green shirt and black pants _(Still wish I could've put him in the gown.)_

Draco enters from the other side, more or less wearing the same thing, then straightens his tie and clearing his throat.

Harry enters in a emerald green shirt and black pants _(As much as I would have LOVED to put him that gown.)_

Draco enters from the other side and is more or less wearing the same thing. He straightened his tie and then cleared his throat.

_Mrs. Weasley: Tale as old as time_

They met in the middle of the grand staircase and started to walk down it arm in arm.

_True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

Harry and Draco sat down to a lovely candlelit dinner, romantic lighting courtesy of Ron, and both were using the silverware correctly.

_Just a little change_

They finished eating then Harry stood up, walking to Draco's side and pulling him up.

"Dance with me Draco."

"I couldn't," he replied, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Please?"

"Alright. I'll dance. But just this once."

_Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast._

They start to dance and Draco gulps nervously.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise._

They seem oblivious to the rest of the world as they gazed into each other's eyes.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong._

Slowly, Harry laid his head down on Draco's chest and closed his eyes, savoring the moment while Draco smiled.

Off to the side, Ron and Hermione were cheering quietly…well trying to anyway.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_

The lights dim slightly.

_Beauty and the Beast.  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

The both walked out to the balcony, the dance over.

_Off to the cupboard with you now, Ginny.  
It's past your bedtime. Good night, love._

Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny left the ballroom. Before Ginny leaves, she takes a peek at the balcony where Harry and Draco are. She grins brightly.

* * *

They sat down on a bench together and just stayed in a companionable silence. Draco broke it by asking, "Harry, are you…happy here with me?"

"Of course! But…" he said the first part firmly, but there was a wistful tone to it.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I…I want to see Sirius. See how he is. Even if it's just for a moment."

"I can help you," Draco said while picking up the magic mirror, then handed it to Harry, "Tell it what you want to see."

"I'd like to see my godfather please."

It glowed fiercely, stunning him for a few moments, then it died down and he gasped. Sirius was lying in the snow, half-dead.

"Oh God. Sirius. He's sick. He could die out there!"

Draco glanced at the rose then sighed sadly without Harry noticing. "Then go to him Harry."

He turned to him incredulously, "What?"

"Go. I release you. You are no longer my prisoner here."

"I can go?"

"Yes. You can."

"Maybe if I hurry I can save him!" Harry turned to go to his room when he remembered the mirror in his hand. He held it out to Draco who shook his head firmly.

"No. You keep it. Think of it as a way of looking back and remembering your time here. Remembering me," he said tenderly, gently stroking his hair and giving him a small, sad smile.

"Thank you. Thank you Draco. For understanding. For everything," he whispered under his breath, then left without looking back.

* * *

Draco was left alone to brood and a while later Hermione appeared.

"This is going so wonderfully Draco! I always knew you had it in you!"

"I let him go."

"That's just great-what? What do you mean you let him go?"

"Why?"

"Because Hermione. Because I love him."

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!"

"He let him go," Hermione answered dejectedly.

"After all these years. He's finally learned how to truly love someone."

"But we were so close! He could've broken the spell!"

"But Malfoy's in love with Harry isn't he? That should be enough to break the spell."

"There's still the fact that Harry must return that love."

"So it's all over now?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Through all their arguing, they didn't notice Ginny sneaking away.

* * *

From his wing of the castle, Draco let out a heartbroken roar that was heard throughout the forest. Harry's eyes started to tear when he wiped them away hastily, unaware of the surprise that awaited him in him saddlebag. 


	6. Showdown

_I feel loved. I'm going to cry. Well not really. But you've all made me so happy. Here's the next chapter. :blows nose: Ahem…sorry. I'm just so touched. Oh and I did make my deadline! Huzzah! Well just barely. But still. Excuse me. :continues sobbing into handkerchief:

* * *

_

**Chapter 5  
****Showdown  
**

_Harry set out to find Sirius and brought him home to nurse him back to health._

**And knowing Sirius, he probably refused any sort of help.**

_Once they went inside, a rather creepy looking snowman moved and Peter popped out, running to Tom to tell him the good news._

_

* * *

_

"Siri? Siri? Are you awake? Answer me!"

Sirius opened his eyes, then closed them again. "Harry? That you? My head hurts like hell. Did I get drunk again or something?" he asked while sitting up.

"No. Don't you remember anything Siri? What happened in the last few months or so?"

"Umm…wait…Harry?" Sirius inquired, realization starting to dawn on his face.

"Yes?"

"How? When? Why are you here? That monster said he'd lock you up! In his castle! Forever! How the hell did you escape?"

"He let me go."

"That thing let you go?"

"He's…different now Siri. He's changed somehow."

"Hiya Harry!" Ginny said popping out of the bag.

"Ginny! How'd you get in there?" Before she could answer there was a knock at the door and Harry got up to answer it.

Lucius Malfoy smirked evilly. "Good evening. I have come to collect Sirius Black."

"What?"

Lucius moved out of the way to reveal a huge mob surrounding a wagon with 'Asylum for Loons' on the side.

"My godfather is not crazy!"

"Oh really?" Peter said, coming out from the crowd, "Just yesterday he came into the pub raving about a beast."

_Sirius chose that moment to come out of the house. Great timing he has, I mean really._

"Hey Black! Why don't you tell us about the beast?"

The question sent him off into a rant. "He was eight-no ten feet tall. He had huge fangs and claws that looked like they could rip you apart in seconds!"

"Not crazy hmm? I say he's a lunatic!"

_The mob cheered and screamed, roused by Peter's shouts. Suddenly Tom 'just happened' to appear right at Harry's side. In a moment of temporary insanity, Harry turned to him for support._

"Tom, you know Siri isn't crazy! Say something!"

"I will. I can make them all go away Harry. On one condition…"

"Name it. I'll do anything."

"You have to agree to marry me."

"What?"

"Just say the word Harry, and they'll all go away and never return. All it takes is one little word."

"Never!"

"Your loss. Take him away!"

Harry thought quickly and grabbed the magic mirror from inside. "Show me Draco!"

Sparks shot out of the mirror, blinding the whole mob. When it cleared, Draco was seen rearing his head and growling fiercely. Their screams drowned out most attempts Harry made to calm them.

"Is he dangerous?"

"No! He only looks vicious. He wouldn't hurt anybody."

"If I didn't know any better Harry, I'd say you cared for this monster."

Harry turned to face Tom and glared at him with all the anger he could muster, "He's not the monster Tom. You are."

Once Tom figured out his plan had failed he wrenched the mirror out of Harry's grasp. "He's just as loony as Black! That monster will destroy our village! He'll kidnap our children at night! Nobody's safe until that monster's head is stuffed and mounted on my wall."

"No! I won't let you!"

* * *

Colin: We're not safe until he's dead

Arthur: He'll come stalking us at night

Alicia: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

Percy: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

Tom: So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me

Through the mist  
Through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer  
Then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast  
He's got fangs  
Razor sharp ones  
Massive paws  
Killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar  
See him foam  
But we're not coming home  
'Til he's dead  
Good and dead  
Kill the Beast!

* * *

"No! You can't! I won't let you!"

"If you're not with us, you're against us. Get Black. Throw them both into the cellar. We can't have you running off to warn the Beast now can we, Harry?"

Before they were thrown in, Tom made Harry another offer. He leaned into him, "I'll give you one more chance Harry. Come with me. Or rot here forever. Or until you die. Whichever comes first."

"My answer is still the same Tom. I'll throw myself off a cliff before I marry you."

"Very well then. Men, continue."

Harry got up and started pounding on the door. "Let us out! Let me out of here damn it!"

Tom paid no attention to him. "I'll get rid of that creature for everybody. Who's with me?"

"I am!"

"Me!"

The shouts of agreement were deafening.

* * *

Mob: Light your torch  
Mount your horse

Tom: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Mob: We're counting on Tom to lead the way  
Through a mist  
Through a wood  
Where within a haunted castle  
Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's a beast  
One as tall as a mountain  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased

Sally forth  
Tally ho  
Grab your sword  
Grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

* * *

"We'll lay siege on his castle and bring back his head!" The mob set off, leaving Harry and Sirius in the cellar.

"Oh Siri. It's all my fault. Now they'll go there and kill him!"

"It's alright Harry. We'll find a way. We will."

* * *

Mob: We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns  
Bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the Beast!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron, Hermione, and the other objects were still grumbling about Harry's leave.

"I knew we shouldn't have gotten our hopes up!"

"Maybe it would've been better if he'd never come at all!"

There was pounding on the doors and they all ran, or hopped if you prefer, to the window.

"Can it be?"

"Is it he?"

"Bloody hell! Invaders!"

Mrs. Weasley noticed the mirror in Tom's hand. "And they have the mirror with them!"

Hermione took over. "Mrs. Weasley," she said in her 'bossy, authoritative, don't mess with me voice', "Go warn Draco. If they want a fight, they'll get one! You all with me?"

A chorus of yeses met her question.

She grinned evilly, "Then, let's go."

* * *

Outside, Tom told the mob what to do.

"Take whatever you want. But the beast is **mine**."

* * *

Objects: Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased

* * *

They all marched to the door, carrying the battering ram with them.

* * *

Mob: Raise the flag  
Sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let's kill the Beast!

* * *

"Draco, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, appearing in his doorway, "I don't mean to interrupt, but I have to tell you something very important."

"Leave me Molly. I want to die in peace."

"But Draco! The castle is under attack!"

* * *

Mob: Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast

* * *

In the foyer, all the objects leaned against the doorway in an attempt to keep it shut, but they were failing miserably.

"This isn't working is it?"

"Oh Ron! We must do something!"

"Wait! I got an idea."

* * *

Mob: Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!

* * *

They emphasized each line by hitting the door.

"What do we do?"

"Let them come. Just let them come."

* * *

Mob: Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!

* * *

They finally broke down the door and strode in only to see nothing. Peter walked in, picking up a candlestick as he walked further in. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Ron spoke.

"Now!"

All the objects leapt into action, attacking the person closest to them. A trunk swallowed one guy and it burped. In the midst of it all, Tom made his way up the stairs searching for Draco.

Back in the village, Ginny had managed to sneak out of the cellar and was firing up the machine. She got it working, aimed it for the cellar door and let it go.

"Harry move!"

The machine blew up, making a hole big enough to escape in. Sirius and Harry watched as Ginny bounced up and down on a spring from the destroyed invention.

"You guys have got to try this sometime."

They headed towards the castle.

* * *

The battle between man and enchanted object raged on. It seemed to be going in the objects' favor. The men were having tomatoes thrown at them, hot tea poured all over them, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley and her children, and Parvati running wild, jumping and landing on any guy she saw.

Meanwhile, up above the little war going on, Tom opened door after door, finding nothing but empty, dusty rooms and no Draco.

Down below, one poor, unfortunate guy landed inside Parvati's wardrobe. He came out looking like a cheap hooker complete with fake wig, horrible makeup, and skimpy clothes. He ran out of the castle screaming.

Meanwhile, Ron was being cornered by Peter, who was holding a torch in front of his face, slowly making him melt. Hermione, in a Napoleon hat, came sliding down the banister with scissors in hand saving Ron by getting Peter in the ass with them.

Then Fleur shrieked as some other goon pulled out her feathers. Ron came behind them and made his fire flare up, making the guy drop her and run away. She fell right into his arms.

"Thank you."

The remaining men ran after the dog-turned-footstool who led them all to the kitchen. Soon after they ran out screaming after seeing the stove laugh maniacally as his flames went higher, and the knives gleamed, assuming the attack position. They all ran into the rain and scattered into the woods running and never looking back.

The objects all cheered and hollered as they disappeared from sight. Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss, the excitement getting to him. They both pulled away shocked and Ron stood there stammering before Hermione grinned brightly and pulled him back to her for another kiss.

* * *

Tom finally found Draco in the West Wing. He looked at him sitting there depressed and sulky. He burst in, and Draco just kept sitting there, his eyes pleading silently with him. Tom readies his bow and arrow, but he still doesn't move. He shoots him and Draco howls in pain.

Later they both end up on the roof. Draco still hasn't attempted to defend himself.

"Get up! What? Are you too kind and gentle to fight me? Get up!"

He kicked him with every word and Draco still didn't do anything. Tom smiled viciously. He tore off a piece of the castle and raised it over his head, ready to strike.

"Draco!"

He looked down below and there was Harry, looking at him. "Harry…" he whispered.

"Tom, don't!"

Draco blocked the hit before it reached him. They both struggled, neither one giving up, while Harry rode into the castle, then hurried up to the roof.

Draco led Tom to another part of the roof. Tom hit's the first thing he sees, but it turns out to be a statue. The lightening flashed, revealing a whole row of them.

"COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" Tom panted as he caught his breath, then lowered his voice. "Are you in love with him? Did you think he was in love with you? Why would he be? Why would he love a monster like you when he has me? Harry is MINE!"

Draco leaps out from behind him and picks Tom up by the collar, hanging him over the edge.

"Let me go! Let me go! Please! I'll do anything!"

He suddenly realizes what he's doing and drops Tom on the ground. "Get out," he hisses to him, "And never come back here if you want to live."

Draco turns from him and sees Harry standing there.

"Draco?"

He smiles and he reaches his hand up to Harry, who takes it. Behind them, Tom pulls out a knife, then plunges it into Draco's back making him roar in agony, but before he can fall, Harry pulls him back up. Tom falls to the cliffs below, mostly unnoticed by the two lovebirds.

The others watch the scene unfold from inside.

"You came back to me. Why?"

Harry gives him a half-smile. "Because. I couldn't let them hurt you."

"Maybe…maybe things are better this way, Harry."

"Don't say that! Don't you dare say that! Everything will be okay. You'll be alright. We're together now," Harry said through his tears.

"At least…at least…I got…to see you…one…last…time."

"No! Draco no! You can't die you hear me? Do you hear me? You cannot die!"

Draco's eyes roll back and his head falls to the floor limply.

"You can't die," Harry whispers.

"I love you."


	7. The End

_Sorry the wait was so long on this one. But hey, mega-humongous writer's block. I was stuck for a while. Well, the chapter's up now so that's all that matters right? I wanan thank you all for reading this and reviewing and just saying you liked this. Well this is the last one for now so I hope you all enjoyed the ride._

_I just want you all to know that I might post an epilogue or something. I'm not that sure. So this may not be the end yet. Now, go read and enjoy it!

* * *

_

**Chapter 6  
****The End  
**

Harry cried as the seconds passed, unaware of the presence behind him.

"Hello Harry."

He looked up quickly and saw a woman in white. "Who…who are you?"

"I'm your mother Harry."

"But you can't be! My mother's dead."

Lily just smiled, amusement in her eyes. "I am dead. Well sort of. I am only here until my mission is completed. And it has been."

"And all that means?"

"Never mind. Right now, the important thing is to revive Draco. Incase you haven't noticed dear, the rose has lost its last petal."

Harry turned around, and sure enough, the rose was dead, all the petals gone.

"Now, how do I do this again?"

She waved her hands in the air several times before something actually happened. Suddenly, beams of lights appeared, a bright burning light that seemed to touch everything before they all combined into one and struck Draco, lifting him into the air.

His cloak curled around him, like a rose about to bloom, the light starting to shoot out of his fingers and toes which turned back into human ones. It finally ended when Draco's head tilted back, his silver blonde hair giving him a halo.

He drifted back onto the ground, then Draco stood up. He gazed in wonder at his once again human body. Then his gaze turned to Harry, Draoc walked toward him then clasped his hands in his.

"Harry…it's me."

One wonders how Harry wouldn't know this, seeing as how he **did** transform in front of him, but let's just write it off as Harry being denser than usual.

He fingered a silvery strand and then ran a hand over Draco's cheek. Then Harry stared into those beautiful eyes that had captivated him so long ago. He grinned widely.

"It is you!"

Then he ran right into his arms and kissed him soundly.

Around them, the whole castle changed, fireworks erupting, and the darkness replaced by light. Everyone changed back to their original forms, Hermione, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley all celebrating from their viewpoint.

"I hate to interrupt the little love fest boys, but I need to talk to you two first."

Harry blushed, hiding his face in Draco's chest while Draco laughed then went slack jawed at seeing Lily standing there.

"You're…you're the Enchantress."

She smiled dryly. "Correct. I can see my work here is done. You better take good care of my son Draco. Or I'll turn you into a beast **permanently**." She waved at them, disappearing in a flash, and suddenly they were all in the ballroom.

* * *

Harry and Draco were dancing, oblivious to everything but each other.

On the sidelines, Mrs, Weasley, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were watching.

The latter two were having a very nervous conversation at the moment.

"So…"

"So…"

Then they said at the same time, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I…uh…Because you saved me. Why did you kiss me?"

Hermone smirked. "Because I felt like it. You didn't have to kiss me."

"You didn't have to kiss me back."

More tense silence followed. Then…

"So…does this mean we're dating?"

Hermione grinned brightly. "I guess it does."

They leaned in to kiss when Fleur walked by at that moment. Ron's eyes followed her walk across the room. Unfortunately, Hermione noticed the movement.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Hermione stomped off angrily.

"Wait! Hermione! Come back!" Then he ran after her.

* * *

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear?" Mrs. Weasley said looking down at her.

"Does this mean they're going to live happily ever after?"

She smiled down at her.

"Yes Ginny. Yes, I think it does.

* * *

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east…_

_Tale as Old as Time,_

Song as Old as Rhyme…

_Beauty and the Beast…!_

_Tale as Old as Time,_

Song as Old as Rhyme…

_Beauty and the Beast!  
_

_Ahh…_

_Ahh…_

_Ahhh!_

**THE END**


	8. Or is it?

_I said that chapter 7 might be the last one. Well, now I'm going to prove myself wrong. _

_Oh and this just might be a surprise…if you didn't read it the first time, and just not review. This really is the last chapter. Really. Enjoy it, and I hope you all had as much reading this as I did writing it…again.

* * *

_

**Epilogue  
****Or is it?  
**

_In a little London flat somewhere in the year 1997…_

Harry sat up instantly in his bed, a thin sheen of sweat all over his body. His heart pounding furiously, as the dream came back to him in full force.

Every second, every moment, flashed before his eyes.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_I'll stay here. Forever."

* * *

_

"_I don't want anything to do with him!"

* * *

_

"_By the way, I want to thank you for saving my life…Draco."

* * *

_

"_Keep it. Think of it as a way of remembering your time here. Remembering me."

* * *

_

"_No! Draco no! You can't die you hear me? Do you hear me? You cannot die! You can't die! _

"_I love you."_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. All those dreams…memories…visions…whatever they were, they were too confusing. Too happy to be real.

It was like something out of a fairy tale. Well he supposed it was. Beauty and the Beast **was** a fairy tale.

But even though it was one of his stranger dreams, that wasn't what scared him. What scared him was that he and Malfoy looked happy. Content. In love.

That was probably never going to happen anyway. Harry lay back down, trying to forget. But thoughts of a certain blonde Slytherin haunted him in his dreams.

Unbeknownst to him, Draco was thinking along the same lines.

* * *

The end. For real. 

...Or is it for now?


End file.
